Warriors: Three prophecies
by storywritinglover3663
Summary: Follow Brightpelt, Runningwind, and Rosepaw as they journey through they're lives. I know, changed the thing... story is better then the summary, and now rated M for possible lemons. XP
1. Beginnings

"Brightpaw! Wake up, training starts soon!" The sound of her littermate Runningpaw's voice woke the young cream colored she-cat, Brightpaw. She looked up at her brother and growled.

"Why do we have to wake up so early for training?" She hissed, shaking strands of moss and ferns from her coat as she got up.

"Why don't you ask Snowstorm?" He replied, flicking his tail towards her mentor. The lean white she-cat made her way over to they're den.

"I see your both awake, Runningpaw, Ravenstar will be here to collect you shortly." She meowed softly to them, her pale blue eyes glinting in the pale sunlight. The to younger cats nodded and made they're way to the clearing, followed by Snowstorm. As Snowstorm had said, Ravenstar was already making her way across the clearing to the young apprentices. She nodded at Snowstorm and Brightpaw, and flicked her tail to Runningpaw.

"Come on, its time for training." She meowed to him. Brightpaw's brother nodded in farewell to her, and bounded off after the clan leader, and his mentor, towards the forest.

"Its about time we started teaching _you _how to hunt." Brightpaw heard her snowy white mentor say. She looked up to meet her piercing blue gaze, with her own, excited and nervous sky blue ones.

"Really? I'm going to learn how to hunt today?" She asked, her paws itching to start.

"Yes. Now, lets go, before you blow up." Her mentor meowed, he voice lined with amusement. It was then that Brightpaw realized how excited she must look, and forced herself to calm down. She followed Snowstorm out of the camp, and into the forest beyond. Pine and oak trees surrounded the young apprentice and her mentor.

"Ok, when hunting, you want your prey to think there isn't any danger around. They can hear even the ruffle of your fur, so try and make sure they think its just the leaves moving in the wind." Snowstorm instructed. Brightpaw nodded.

"Now, do what I do." She meowed. She opened her mouth to drink in the prey scent. At once, she dropped into a hunters crouch, and crept forward so silently, Brightpaw wondered if she was even there. Her paws barely touched the ground, as she crept up to an unexpecting mouse, nibbling on a seed. It looked up a second to late, and was dispatched with a swift blow to the head.

"Wow…" Brightpaw whispered.

"You try." Her mentor mumbled through her mouth full of mouse. The young apprentice nodded, and opened her mouth to see if any prey was nearby. She picked up the scent of a vole, and quickly dropped into a crouch. She followed the scent trail, until the furry creature came into sight. She wiggled her haunches, just as her mentor had done, and jumped, claws unsheathed, and sank them into her preys neck.

"Well done." Snowstorm praised, as Brightpaw padded back, the prey dangling from her jaws.

"You're a fast learner, that's good." She purred, making her apprentices eyes glow with happiness.

"Now, lets continue hunting."

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Snowstorm teaching Brightpaw the best hunting techniques, and how to tell different prey scents from another.

By the end of the day, they're jaws were packed with enough prey to keep the clan going for a moon. (not really, just an example).

Brightpaw dropped her catch at the fresh-kill pile, and padded over to the medicine cat den, to see her sister, Rosepaw. As soon as she entered the den, the strong smell of herbs, Lunarpelt, and Rosepaw hit her like a waterfall. Her sister poked her head out of her den, and purred in greeting. She crawled out of the crack in the rock where she slept, fully revealing her cream pelt, with brown and black stripes and rings. She had to be one of the prettiest cats in the clan. Her and Dawnflower of course.

"Are you injured?" Her sister asked, her voice soft and her eyes worried.

"No, no. I just wanted to how you're doing." Brightpaw meowed.

"Oh, well in that case, fine. Lunarpelt has been keeping me well focused on our herb supply. Tomorrow we'll be going to collect more." Her sister purred.

"Sounds fun. Its almost half-moon soon, are you excited about traveling to the moonstone?" She asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Hm? Oh yeah…" Rosepaw whispered, looking away with a troubled look in her eyes that confused Brightpaw. Whatever it was, she wasn't going to bring it up.

"Ok…well, I'll leave you alone now." Brightpaw meowed. Her sister blinked at her, and then turned back to sort her herbs. Brightpaw padded out of the den, and into the apprentices den. She curled up in her nest of moss, and closed her eyes.

_Whatever Rosepaw is worried about, how serious can it actually be?_


	2. Big News!

Runningpaw had just gotten back from training, and his paws felt like stones. He dragged himself to the apprentices den, and curled up in his nest near Brightpaw. His sister was sleeping peacefully, the only movement from her was her breathing, and the occasional twitch of her paw. He to fell asleep soon enough.

Runningpaw awoke from a dreamless sleep, due to light filtering in through the hole in the dead tree where the apprentices slept. He got up and stretched, shaking off moss and ferns that clung to his pelt. His stomach growled loudly, reminding him that he had not eaten when he got back from training. He crept out of his den and towards the fresh kill pile, still a good pile from when Brightpaw and Snowstorm were training. He picked up a starling and began to eat it hungrily.

"Hey Runningpaw." A familiar cheerful voice meowed from behind him. Stoneblaze sat down beside him, and took a mouse for herself. The newly made warrior was still close friends with Runningpaw, and he missed her greatly all ready.

"Hi Stoneblaze, how is it being a warrior?" He replied, finishing the last few bites of his bird.

"Oh, more fun then anyone can imagine… But, I hear Ravenstar is thinking of naming you and Brightpaw warriors soon. She's just waiting for your sister to finish with her scents." She purred, her green eyes glinting in the sunlight.

"Really? That's great! Thanks for telling me." He meowed, now sitting up fully. He could be a warrior soon! He and Brightpaw deserved it of course. They had been training for 3 moons now, and they hadn't complained once, about not being warriors. Maybe Ravenstar had finally thought all they're hard work had finally paid off!

"Your welcome! Oh, looks like they're organizing patrols, I'll see you later!" The grey she-cat meowed, before racing off to join her deputy and other warriors. Runningpaw stared after her for a bit, then got up and padded over to his mentor.

"Are we going to train some more today?" He asked Ravenstar, who was talking to Lunarpelt. She stopped and turned to him.

"No. Your done. Snowstorm told me Brightpaw should be done with her training as well, so when they come back, you'll both have your warrior ceremony." She told him, a hint of pride shining in her eyes. Excitement surged through him, giving him more energy then he had ever had before.

Just as he was about to run to Brightpaw, and tell her the news, His sister and Snowstorm disappeared through the gorse tunnel, and into the training hollow. He had missed her. He let out a long sigh, and trudged away. He would have to tell her when she got back. He padded back to the apprentices den, and curled up for a nap.

_When she gets back, I'll be a warrior. Then, I can see Stoneblaze again._


	3. Ceremony

"Rosepaw, I trust that you sorted the herbs?" Lunarpelt meowed as she entered the den with yarrow hanging from her jaws.

"Yes, Lunarpelt…" The young apprentice whispered, placing the yarrow her mentor had brung, into the small pile on the shelf in her den. The scent made her wrinkle her nose, but she quickly got over it.

"Rosepaw, is something bothering you?" Lunarpelt asked, her voiced edged with worry. The question made her jump and freeze in panic.

_She cant possibly know!_

"N-no! W-why do y-you ask?" She meowed, her voice high and shrill with worry. She forced herself to calm down. Her mentor narrowed her eyes for a second, then shook her head and padded back towards her own den in a small cavern, with a shallow pool in the middle of it, fed by a small waterfall streaming in from a crack in the rock. The young medicine cat apprentice suddenly felt cramped in the medicine den, and crept out for some fresh air. She wandered out of camp, and into her favorite spot in the forest, where she could think about what happened. Her thinking spot was a medium sized stone, with swirls and dark spots speckled across it, near a pebbly stream, with small creatures buzzing around it. She lay down on the stone, and closed her eyes.

"_Did you do as I told you?" Blackclaw growled to a smaller she-cat, who was Minnowpaw. _

"_No….I couldn't get near the border, there were to many patrols…" She whispered, fear thick in her voice, and shining eyes._

"_Stupid apprentice! Your almost a warrior, not a blind kit! Your lucky I don't kill you right now!" The bigger warrior hissed, claws sliding in and out._

"_I tried! I promise I wont let you down again!" Rosepaw's friend whispered, cowering in front of Blackclaw._

"_You'd better not." He growled. Just then, a mouse scurried over Rosepaw's paws, making her squeal in surprise. Blackclaw snapped his head in her direction. Afraid she might get caught, she fled from the bushes she was hiding in, straight back to the camp. _

Rosepaw sighed, and opened her eyes again. She was terrified of telling the clan about the incident, and she was trying to forget about it herself. But she knew she couldn't. She couldn't just leave Minnowpaw to deal with this alone! But, she had to find out more if she were supposed to help the frightened apprentice. Perhaps Starclan would help her… they must know what was going on!

"Starclan, help me…" She whispered, her eyes staring up at Silverpelt. As if answering her prayers, a single star shot across the sky, glinting in the moonlight. Rosepaw couldn't suppress her purr, knowing that Starclan was watching over her, comforted her deeply. She got up and stretched before padding back to the camp. On the way there, she bumped into Blackclaw. He glared at her, and drew back his lips in a snarl.

"Watch where your going, mousebrain." He snarled at the cowering she-cat.

"S-sorry, B-Blackclaw…" She whimpered. Darn her stammering problem. Her glared at her for another second before stalking off.

_Why is he alone? Oh, he's probably just hunting._ She tried to convince herself. She kept repeating it in her head until she reached the camp.

"Just hunting, just hunting, jus-" She was cut off by her leaders yowl.

"May all cats old enough to catch they're own prey gather beneath the High ledge for a clan meeting." Ravenstar's voice echoed through the clearing, summoning the clan cats from they're dens, and they began to crowd around the high ledge. Rosepaw joined the cats and sat down beside her mother, Nightbreaze. Brightpaw and Runningpaw stood beside they're leader, both they're eyes shining with excitement.

"Snowstorm, are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior?" Ravenstar asked the Snowy white warrior.

"Yes, she is ready." Snowstorm answered, pride ringing in her voice.

"I, Ravenstar, Leader of Ravenclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her a warrior to you in her turn." She yowled up to Silverpelt.

"Brightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Rosepaw looked to her sister, only to see confidence and excitement shining in her eyes.

"I do." The cream and brown colored she-cat meowed.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Brightpaw, from now on, you will be known as Brightpelt. Starclan honors your honesty, and bravery. Ravenclan welcomes you as a full warrior." The leader finished Brightpelt's ceremony, and rest her muzzle on her head, while the new warrior gave her shoulder a respectful lick. She padded down the high rock after touching noses with her old mentor. She plopped down next to Rosepaw, her excitement coming off her in waves.

"Congratulations." The medicine cat apprentice purred to her sister.

"Thanks…" She meowed back, and then they both turned back to they're leader.

"Runningpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Ravenstar asked her apprentice, who was twitching constantly with excitement.

"I do." He meowed.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Runningpaw, from now on, you will be known as Runningwind. Starclan honors your courage, and determination. Ravenclan welcomes you as a full warrior." Just as she did with Brightpelt, Ravenstar rested her muzzle on Runningwind's head, and he gave her shoulder a respectful lick.

"These two new warriors will sit vigil until dawn tomorrow. Good luck. This meeting is over."

Rosepaw crept back to her den, flicking her tail in goodnight at Brightpelt, and Runningwind. They nodded at her, before sitting down near the camp entrance, and began they're vigil. Rosepaw curled up in her moss nest, and closed her eyes.

_Starclan, I will be visiting you tomorrow. Please, show me what Blackclaw is planning to do._


	4. Thunderclaw, the loner

A small rustle in the bushes caught Brightpelt's attention. She shared a glance with her brother Runningwind, and got up. Cautiously, she padded to the cluster of bushes. She opened her mouth, and caught a whiff of a cat, not from a clan.

_Loner? Maybe a rogue? _

She followed the scent trail to a small pond, where a cat was standing with bristling white fur, with ginger patches on it. He eyed Brightpelt with hostile and fearful eyes.

"Relax, im not gonna kill you!" She hissed to him. He seemed to calm down a bit, but didn't move.

"Why are you on Ravenclan territory?" She questioned, taking note of how matted his fur was, and how skinny he was. She couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy towards the glaring tom.

"I didn't know this was your territory, I'll leave if you want." He hissed back.

"Eat first. I'll probably get my fur clawed off for letting you, but it doesn't matter. I cant stand here and watch a cat suffer." She growled, quickly catching a squirrel and giving it to him. He sniffed it hesitantly, then devoured it hungrily. He finally finished, and began to groom his matted fur, not that it made a difference.

"Here, let me." Brightpelt volunteered, padding over to him, and picking out the most matted clumps of his fur with her claws, and grooming mud and sticks from his pelt.

"So far, you're the nicest cat I've met so far…" He meowed, the tenseness in the air gone.

"Is that so? I guess I just like to help cats…" She whispered back. He purred slightly.

"Whats your name?" The white cat asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"Brightpelt…" She meowed, now sitting in front of him.

"Oh… I think Brightheart suits you… Mine is Thunderclaw." He replied. A wave of embarrassment swept over her, making her look away.

"Wait.. Your name is Thunderclaw? So you were in a clan before?" She meowed, turning her attention back to him.

"Yeah…I used to be in Iceclan…they kicked me out, because I was framed for killing a kit. But, it was actually the deputy." He meowed. His voice seemed reluctant, as if he didn't want to tell her. A fresh pang of sympathy struck her. She was about to say something, when her brother slipped through the bushes, and sat wide eyed at the pair.

"Trespasser?" He hissed, glaring at the loner.

"Sorta.. He didn't know this was Ravenclan territory, he's just leaving." Brightpelt quickly answered, not wanting to get the loner tom into trouble.

"Well, leave then." Runningwind growled. The tom looked from Brightpelt, to Runningwind and stood up.

"I'll follow you out." The only she-cat offered, getting up as well. Her brother shot her an approving look, and stalked off, leaving her and Thunderclaw alone again.

"Right, I'll show you to the end of our territory, I know a place you can rest and hunt at for a while." Brightpelt meowed, already padding off, with Thunderclaw close behind. They finally reached a small clearing, with another pond filled with tiny fish, to small to eat, and a rock with a long crack going down the middle, opening up to a small cave, the perfect size for around 3 cats. She helped him gather some moss to make him a bed. He curled up in in and rest his head on his paws.

"Thank you, Brightpelt." He meowed quietly.

"Your welcome." She purred back.

"Wait, before you leave… Uhm… will you meet me here tomorrow? At sun-down?" He asked nervously, not meeting her eyes.

"Sure. I can say I went hunting." She purred.

"Well, I have to go now. Until tomorrow." She whispered, backing out of the den.

"Until tomorrow." He repeated.

Brightpelt made her way back to the camp entrance, where her brother sat waiting, continuing his vigil. He acknowledged her with a nod, continuing they're no speaking rule. She nodded back, and sat down on the other side of the entrance. As hard as she tried, she couldn't take her mind off Thunderclaw.

_I hope he'll be ok tonight…_


	5. Its short, but oh well OO

**HELLO! Okk, I always forget to talk to you guys when im writing chapters, so here is my first message to you guys! I'd love it if you leave reviews for my stories! Ok, here is Chapter 5, enjoy!**

Runningwind stretched open his jaws in a yawn. Dawn was approaching, and he couldn't wait to get some sleep. He watched as the sun rose over the trees of the forest. Finally, Snowstorm padded over to them, pride still glowing in her eyes.

"Your vigil is over. You may rest now." The white warrior purred. Instantly, Brightpelt shot up from her spot and streaked into the warriors den. Had she forgotten about the report they were supposed to give?

"Did anything happen?" Snowstorm asked him.

"Brightpelt found a loner, but she chased him off our territory." He meowed, paws itching to curl up in his warm den, and sleep for a moon.

"Hm. Ok, I'll let Ravenstar know, thank you." She purred. Runningwind nodded at her, and as soon as she walked away, sped to the warriors den. As he was hoping, a spot near Stoneblaze was untaken, and he quickly curled up in the bed beside her. She twitched her ear slightly, but other then that, did not wake up.

"Goodnight, Brightpelt." He whispered, hoping she heard him. His sister twitched her ear to let him know she had heard. He rested his head on his paws and closed his eyes. Sleep swept over him the second they shut.

"_Runningwind…. Your destiny awaits you. Love and hate are only small parts that lay down your path. You hold the key to the clans future…" A distant voice echoed through the rustle of the forest trees. _

"_What? Who are you?" The young warrior called. _

"_Don't fear me, young one. You still have much to find out. Good luck, brave warrior." It called to him. He was surrounded by dark once more. _

Runningwind's eyes shot open in fear. Was that a prophecy?

_If that was a prophecy, then what did it mean?_

**Ok, I know, it was short, but im working on a new story to, so just hang in there! Please leave a review, and any suggestions on how I can fix my story! Constructive criticism is encouraged! 8D**


	6. Surprise, andOh wow, another surprise

"BRIGHTPELT!" Runningwind screamed into his sister ear, making her jump from her sleep. She turned and glared at her brother, fur bristling.

"What?" She hissed.

"Nightstreak is setting up patrols. You had better hurry if you want a spot." He growled, then padded off to join Stoneblaze in the crowd that had gathered around the deputy. Brightpelt forced her fur to lie flat, and then stalked off to join the other warriors.

"Ok, I'll set up 2 hunting patrols, and 2 border patrols. Runningwind, Stoneblaze, Thornclaw, and Toadstep will lead the 1st hunting patrol. The second will be Talonclaw, Thornpelt, and Lionheart." She meowed, flicking her tail at each warrior.

"The first border patrol will be Sandstone, Darkpelt, and Brightpelt. The 2nd one will be me, Littlecloud, Frostpelt, and Icefur. Lets go." She finished, and padded out of the camp with her patrol following behind her. The two hunting patrols left after, and then Brightpelt's. Instantly her thoughts flashed to Thunderclaw. What if they found him? She shook her head to clear her mind. Why was she so caught up with that tom anyways?

"I think I smell something. Brightpelt, check it out." Darkpelt's rough voice interrupted her train of thoughts. She nodded warily, and padded ahead of the two other warriors. Poking her head through some bushes, a shocked gasp escaped her lips. A small kit, barely the size of a newborn, lay crying in the grass. Two other unmoving bodies lay next to it. Brightpelt's heart lurched when she realized they were dead. She cautiously padded towards the small bundle of fur, and took in his appearance. Black and white matted fur stuck up in clumps, and his eyes were an earthy green. She looked around the clearing, and spotted another two figures in a shadowy corner.

She cautiously padded forward and sniffed the bodies. One was a bloody she-cat, and the other was a disfigured badger. This must have been the mother of the three kits. It was a shame only one survived. She rushed back over to the kit and picked the precious bundle of fur up.

"Darkpelt! Take him back to camp, he needs milk and warmth quick." She ordered, thrusting the kit to the dark black tom. His orange eyes bored into hers.

"This? But it's a loners! Not ours!" He spat. She glared and fluffed out her fur menacingly.

"it's a kit, and as the warrior code says, we must help any kit in need." She hissed. He seemed a little startled by her change of temper, and quickly took the kit from her. His dark pelt disappeared into the forest, in the direction of the camp. She looked back at Sandstone who hadn't said anything since they left. The sandy colored she-cat looked up and blinked her forest green eyes.

"I guess its just us.." She meowed. Brightpelt nodded, and turned to go bury the mother and her kits bodies.

When they finally arrived back at camp, the fresh-kill pile was filled, and the clan cats were staring at her in awe.

"Well whats up with them?" Sandstone hissed. Brightpelt shrugged, and continued on to the leaders den, to report back what they had found throughout the entire patrol. When she turned into the den, her entire body tensed. Thunderclaw sat talking to Ravenstar, his eyes tired and hostile.

"R-Ravenstar… Im back with our report." She meowed, eyes never leaving Thunderclaw. Both cats turned to look at her, and she locked gazes with Thunderclaw. He sat up abruptly and took a step forward, thought better of it, and sat back down again.

"Ah, Brightpelt, Thunderclaw was just talking about you." Ravenstar purred, motioning for Brightpelt to take a seat. She cautiously padded forward and settled herself next to Thunderclaw, they're tails brushing ever so slightly.

"Now, he tells me you found him trespassing on our territory, and you kindly escorted him to somewhere outside the clan territories, where he could rest and hunt." She meowed, seeming genuinely interested, not angry.

"Y-yes… He was hungry, and obviously tired, s-so I suggested it to him…" She answered, shuffling her paws.

"No need to be nervous, Brightpelt. What you did, was out of the kindness of your heart. Starclan honors you for that." Her leader praised. Brightpelt squirmed under the attention being given to her.

"T-thank you…" She murmured. She unknowingly scooted closer to Thunderclaw, not used to all the attention.

"Now, would you like to show our new addition around the camp before I hold the meeting for both him, and the kit Darkpelt brought in. He said you found him?" The leader meowed, icy blue eyes, looking into sky blue ones.

"Y-yes… b-but I couldn't just leave him alone…" She murmured.

"Hm. I think your in need of a name change. But, lets just start off by showing this young new warrior around camp." Ravenstar purred. Not waiting for an answer she padded out of her den, leaving the two other cats alone.

"So… I guess im part of the clan now…" Thunderclaw meowed awkwardly.

"Yeah… I guess so…" She replied, trying to ignore the face that they're pelts were brushing. She felt so… warm, next to him.

"So, you gonna show me around camp?" He purred, playfully flicking her ear with his tail. She purred, and stood up.

"Alright then. Follow me." She meowed, padding out of the leaders den.

_Well, Thunderclaw has joined Ravenclan, and we found an orphaned kit. Starclan, what next?_

**Ok, I changed this to rated T for later chapters, because things between StoneblazexRunningwind, and BrightpeltxThunderclaw get a little… Interesting.^-^… Ok, well, please review, and I hope you liked this chappie! ;D**


	7. Pictures :

**Leader: Ravenstar**

**Deputy: Nightstreak**

**Medicine cat: Lunarpelt**

**Medicine cat apprentice: Rose paw**

**Warrior: Runningwind**

**Warrior: Brightheart**

**Warrior: Stoneblaze**

**Warrior: Snowstorm**

**Warrior: Sandstone**

**Warrior: Thunderclaw**

**Warrior: Darkpelt**

**Warrior: Blackclaw**

**Warrior: Toadstep**

**Warrior: Thornclaw**

**Warrior: Thornpelt**

**Warrior: Talonclaw**

**Warrior: Lionheart**

**Warrior: Frostpelt**

**Warrior: Icefur**

**Warrior: Littlecloud**

**Apprentice: Mosspaw**

**Apprentice: Bluepaw**

**Apprentice: Willowpaw**

**Apprentice: Brownpaw**

**Kit: Flamekit**

**Kit: Snowkit**

**Kit: Greykit**

**Kit: Goldkit**

**Elder: Angelwing**

**Elder: Spottedpelt**

**Elder: Brindleface**

**Elder: Sharpclaw**

**Queen: Nightbreaze**

**Queen: Sunheart**

**Queen: Hazelfur**


	8. Chapter 8

"Ok, Rosepaw, we're traveling to the moon-pool today, are you ready?" Lunarpelt asked.

"Huh? O-oh, yeah…" She meowed, half-hoping her mentor didn't notice how nervous she was.

"What do we do before we go?" She quizzed.

"Eat traveling herbs…It consists of Sorrel, Burnet, Daisy, and Chamomile." She answered, hoping she was correct.

"Good, get two ready for me." Her mentor instructed. Rosepaw nodded and began getting the supplies.

When they had eaten the herbs, they set off for the moon-pool, nervousness sitting like a stone in the pit of her stomach.

_Should I really be so worried about this? I mean, its not like he did anything that bad… aside from threatening to kill Minnowpaw…_

She sighed inwardly, not wanting to think about it until she got to the moon-pool.

"I smell Peachfur and Rainpaw." Lunarpelt meowed, breaking her away from her thoughts.

"Ok." Her heart lifted at the thought of seeing her friend again. She padded ahead, towards the outlined figures of Rainpaw and his mentor Peachfur.

"Rainpaw!" She screeched, flinging herself onto him. He purred and licked her ear.

"Nice to see you to, Rosepaw." He meowed, nuzzling her affectionately. Rainpaw was her closest friend, aside from Minnowpaw, Runningwind, and Brightpelt.

"So, are you looking forward to sharing tongues with Starclan?" He asked. All her anxiety and dread came crashing back down on her, making her stumble slightly.

"Are you ok?" He meowed, steadying her.

"Y-yeah, I just…tripped over a rock!" She reassured, flicking his ear with her tail. He gave her a look of disbelief, but didn't press the matter. Finally, they arrived at the cavern, that held the moonpool. She sucked in a big breath, trying to swallow down her anxiousness. She padded down the winding ''stairs'', enjoying the feeling of her paws sinking into the marks where other cats had walked many moons before her.

She crouched by the moonpool, where Waterpelt, her apprentice Littleflower, and Yellowlight and her apprentice Lilypaw. Rosepaw and Lilypaw hated each other, that was a fact. The brown and white she-cat glared at Rosepaw as she took her seat, and stared at Rainpaw with mischief in her eyes. Lilypaw was a slut, and paid no attention to the warrior code.

"_Nice try bitch, but Rainpaw is mine." _She thought to herself. Wait…Did she really just say that? She shook the thought away and focused on dreaming. She copied the other medicine cats and leaned down to lap at the water. She was instantly tugged into darkness, which quickly changed scenes to a bright forest. She didn't recognize it, and smelt the air. The scent of Iceclan mixed with Palmclan. She wrinkled her nose at the stench of Palmclan. She made an acception with Iceclan, only because Rainpaw was from it. Another sent quickly filled her nose. Her heart lifted as she smelt the old Ravenclan medicine cat, Moonshine.

"Two paths are stretched out for you, young one." The wise silver tabby meowed.

"What do you mean?" Rosepaw asked.

"You'll learn in time, young one. I'll tell you this though. You love someone more then you think you do." She whispered, already beginning to vanish.

"Wait, don't go!" Rosepaw called, but she had already vanished. Palmclans scent seemed to grow stronger, until two cats rolled out of the bushes. And older looking version of her and Lilypaw tousled in the clearing. Rainpaw jumped out after us, filling Rosepaw's nose with Ravenclan, Iceclan, and Palmclan.

"I told you to back off!" Lilypaw yowled, sinking her teeth into Rosepaw's ear.

"Never!" My older version shrieked, clawing at her stomach. That was all she saw before being swallowed in darkness once more.

Rosepaw woke up with a start. She hadn't seen what she had wanted to. She had only been left with more questions. She looked over to see Lilypaw sleeping in a corner. Rage flowed through Rosepaw. She prodded the apprentice with a paw roughly in the stomach. Lilypaw sprang to her paws, and glared at Rosepaw.

"Don't you know not to wake up a sleeping cat, mousebrain?" She hissed, her eyes furious.

"Don't _you _know your supposed to dream with Starclan, not dream with yourself?" Rosepaw hissed back, fur bristling.

"Hah, you think I believe in _Starclan? _Its all just a bunch of lies." She spat, her eyes gleaming with that same mischievous look.

"Of course you wouldn't believe in Starclan, you're a _slut." _She hissed. Lilypaw yowled in rage and jumped at Rosepaw, pinning her down.

"You listen, and you listen closely." She spat, claws digging painfully deep into Rosepaw's shoulders.

"If you tell _anyone _about this, I will personally rip your fur off, and feed you to the badgers." She growled. She glared at Rosepaw for a few more seconds, and then released her. Rosepaw quickly licked the blood away from her shoulders, and glared at the apprentice in front of her.

"Why tell anyone, when I can watch you fail as a medicine cat and have to explain why your such a terrible healer to your clan, and why you never send them any prophecies." She hissed back, watching in satisfaction as a flicker of defeat flashed through Lilypaws eyes, but it was quickly replaced by defiance. She turned her back on Rosepaw and walked away.

_Keep walking Lilypaw, but when the day comes, you wont be so sure of yourself._


End file.
